deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Jordan-Potter
Leo Alexander Jordan-Potter (born Leo Alexander Joyner) (b. 31 August) is a Muggle-born wizard of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive son of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. He is also the younger adoptive brother of Kalysta, the elder adoptive brother of Maggie, and the biological brother of Lucas and seven others. Leo's first few months were marked by his upbringing in an impoverished Muggle background, where he remained until his adoption into the large and wildly divergent magical family. Over time, he has been acknowledged as one of the most unruly and trouble-making Potters to date, having earned the derisive nickname "Pyro Potter" from the media. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leo was Sorted into Gryffindor House on account of his dauntless and dynamic nature. He was initially in the same year as Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn, but was held back a year after failing his first year examinations. Throughout his school years, Leo served as a source of terror and constant pain to the school and its inhabitants, with his destructive streak and sadistic tendencies constantly keeping him on the verge of expulsion. He was renowned for the many misdeeds he committed during his adolescence, including bullying, theft, herb dealing, and even attempted murder. In his fifth year, he faced expulsion after being convicted of underage magic and arson, but was later able to resume his studies once he was finally absolved of any guilt. Despite his wrongdoings, Leo was partly known for his unwavering devotion to his family, and the solicitude that he consistently extended towards them. He played a significant role in caring for his grandmother Urya Quint in the final few months of her life, and dedicated himself to seeking out and comfortably integrating his biological brother into the wizarding world. Following a stint in the illicit world of herb dealings, Leo was forced to mature and reevaluate the consequences of his actions, thus making the shocking decision to better himself by venturing into law enforcement. After leaving Hogwarts, Leo joined the Ministry of Magic and became an Auror under the tutelage of Pamela Blue, qualifying in his early twenties. He went on to marry his work colleague Leopoldina Wenlock, with whom he had five children: Rhiannon, Regulus, Jonah, Ramona and Lina. He was also named one of the godfathers of Lucien Coquellin. Leo is notable for being the only known Jordan to ever accomplish a career in law enforcement, having joined the Duelling Club and making a series of positive changes as of his sixth year. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Eighth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Etymology Leo is Latin for "lion," and it was the name of many early Christian saints and several popes. In German, it's a short form of Leon or Leopold, meaning "brave people." ''This may allude to his brave and dynamic nature, being a natural member of Gryffindor House. '''Alexander' is a Greek baby name meaning "defender of men." Countless kings and emperors named Alexander have ruled since the time of the ancient Greeks. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Darien11.jpg Leo_04.jpg Leo_03.jpg Leo_02.png Leo 21.png Leo 20.png Leo.png Darien3.jpg Darien.gif Darien2.gif Darien6.jpg Leo_05.jpg Leo_07.jpg Leo_16.jpg Leo_18.jpg Leo_10.jpg Leo_23.jpg Leo_25.jpg Leo_24.jpg Category:Sixth Generation Category:Adoptees Category:Bullies Category:Chess Club Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Duelling Club Category:Expelled Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Dealers Category:Herb Users Category:Impaired Individuals Category:Jordan family Category:Joyner family Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Muggle-borns Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Sign Language Category:S.P.A.D Category:Spell Creators Category:Suspended Students Category:Tutored Students Category:Underage Magic Category:Wenlock family